This invention relates in general to motorcycles, and more particularly to an easily detachable protective means for motorcycle operators.
Motorcycles are well known to be hazardous vehicles. Having only two wheels, they are not as stable as vehicles with four wheels. Also, the motorcycle does not have an outside body and consequently offers no protection to the rider in a collision or fall.
In the past, protective cages or shells have been designed to fit over a motorcycle, thereby encompassing the motorcycle rider and offering some type of protection. However, these devices are bulky and heavy, thereby tending to impede and restrict the motorcycle driver and impair the performance of the motorcycle. Also, these protective devices are either permanently attached to the motorcycle or are attached in such a manner that they are not easily removable. Thus, they cannot be easily removed or varied according to the particular use of the motorcycle at any given time.